


【what if】我捡到一个盾

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Humor, M/M, Poor Brock Rumlow, What-If, 不要给熊孩子玩手机, 买买买买！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>突发脑洞一发，没有后续</p>
            </blockquote>





	【what if】我捡到一个盾

“跟我说说凶手。”

“他速度很快，很强，有一条金属手臂，下半张脸戴着面具，眼睛周围涂了黑色的战术迷彩，我看不清他的样子。但他的眼睛是绿色的，很大，看上去有一点……迷茫？不像一个杀手。他的头发很长……”

“停。队长，我想知道你看了他多久？”

“我不知道。大概一分钟？然后他就带着我的盾从天台上跳出去，等我冲上去人已经消失了。”

“我能理解，队长。如果我是那个被你盯了一分钟的黑眼圈浣熊杀手，你的盾现在已经躺在纽约的下水道里了。”

 

“我捡到一个盾。”冬兵把那个盾抱在怀里说。

“哦，那真是太好了。回去把它交给组织。你今天晚上可以得到零食奖励。想吃什么，布朗尼还是芝士蛋糕？”Rumlow叼着烟漫不经心地敷衍着他，一个无聊的接应任务，先把冬兵送回去，再去医院确认Fury的死亡。可怜的老局长……

“不。”

他愣了一下才意识到这是冬兵在说话，转过头去看见那个男人抱着圆盾，警惕地望着他，往位置上缩了缩。冬兵取下了面具，还没洗掉眼睛周围的战术迷彩，撅着嘴一脸杀气，像只护食的浣熊。“是我捡到的。”

“你是组织的财产，你捡到的东西就是组织的。”

“是我的！”浣熊猛地呲牙，提高了声音。

拜托，Rumlow痛苦地揉了揉额角，他是反对让冬兵去执行任何可能和美国队长照面的任务的，虽然他反对也没什么用。被美国队长发现也就算了，可是捡到美国队长的盾？别这么玩我好吧。“Rollins。”他呼叫在前面开车的副手，“左拐，先别回去，我们去53号公寓呆一晚上。”

“我他妈现在听到你被洗脑的惨叫声就恶心，别让我因为捡破烂这种原因再听一次。”他看了一眼缩在盾后面的浣熊，叹了口气把烟头按熄在盾牌正中的白色星星上。

 

“你们在我的盾上装了追踪器？”

“是Stark find，定位、通讯、数据收集一体化，平时不发送信号，需要时可以双向激活，借助振金盾自身的结构调制波长实现加密和隐蔽功能。用英语说，”Tony·引领科技潮流·Stark设置好最后一个参数，打了个响指，“那就是你现在可以和抢走盾的小浣熊杀手对话了，队长。”

“多谢你，Tony。”

“不客气队长，我真好奇如果没有被抢走盾，你是不是就打算独自一人应对这次的大事件了？一个闪闪发亮的单人舞台，大好机会啊？”

“嗯……我不知道？”

“你可真不会说谎。”

 

皇后区一角的破旧公寓里，冬兵抱着他捡到的盾坐在床上，下巴贴着盾牌光滑的边缘，半张脸挡在后面只露出一双大眼睛。

“一个破盾有什么好玩的？你还抱着不撒手了是吧。”Rumlow眉头打结，抖抖手上的烟盒，已经空了。这里是九头蛇的安全屋，有他跟着冬兵在外面呆一晚上Pierce也不会说什么，但现在看来他对美国队长盾牌的兴趣显然一时半会消减不了。好在没有盾牌的美国队长威胁性大幅下降了，Rumlow这么安慰自己。

“Rollins，给部长汇报一下情况，我们今晚得呆在这儿，我出去买包烟。理由？冬兵捡了块破盾现在跟磕了药似的抱着不撒手？你他妈不会自己编一个啊！”

“布朗尼。”走到门口的时候Rumlow背后响起冬兵软软的没有感情的声音，他差点踢到门边的枪。“什么？”

“布朗尼还是芝士蛋糕，要布朗尼。”

“谁告诉你今晚——好好，都是我的错，布朗尼，买买买，知道了，别盯着我！”

冬兵再次把脸埋回盾牌里，Rumlow出去了，房间空荡荡的，他抱着自己捡到的盾牌，这玩意应该有些年头了，金属上带着硝烟和血的气息，让他莫名地觉得安心熟悉。一股情绪从他自己也弄不清楚的，脑子里面那片乱糟糟一团的黑暗沼泽深处浮起来，有个声音在对他说话，好像有点委屈似的。

——是我的。

——（这是）Ste（ve）的盾他（死了他是）我的（本来就）应该（是我的）……

“……你现在可以和……对话……队……”

真的有个声音！冬兵一下坐直身体，警惕地瞪大了眼睛。不是Rumlow或者其他任何一个队员（虽然他记不住他们的名字）的声音，时断时续，好像是从盾里传来的。

我捡到的盾会说话？冬兵把耳朵贴到它的表面上，那声音又变小了，但超级士兵超出常人的听力让他仍能判断出声音来源的确就是这面盾。

“你……会说话？”他盯着盾看了一会，有些犹豫地开口。

“你不是那个金发男人的武器吗？我一直以为我是世界上唯一一件会说话的武器？”

 

通讯器另一头陷入了沉默之中。

确认？对方就是那个小浣熊杀手吗？他的脑子是不是有点问题？Tony指着自己的头对Natasha比划着。

我怎么知道。红发美女摊了摊手。

他们一同看向Steve，男人脸上的表情显然陷入了纠结之中。美国队长做了一会心理建设，下定决心般呼出一口气，双手握拳身体前倾，用一种完全属于美国队长的（粉丝年龄层多在12岁以下的）声调开口：“Hi，你好啊，我的名字是Steve。能告诉我我现在在哪儿吗？”

他们还真玩起来了！一个美国队长的现代童话故事！Tony用力比划几下，在半空的显示屏上打出一个目瞪口呆.jpg的表情。

我已经很久不做这种事了。美国队长耸耸肩。

Natasha翻了个白眼。

 

“我捡到一个盾，它会说话，它说自己的名字叫Steve。我该怎么办？”

冬兵在手机屏幕上敲下一行字，金属手指没法使用触摸屏，不过他还是知道怎么使用手机的。Rumlow随身带着两个不同用途的手机，神盾局配发的这个结实但缺少黑科技含量的制式手机就主要用来给冬兵玩水果忍者和愤怒的小鸟，他戳了半天才找到一个看上去可以用来提问的APP。

他费了很大劲来组织语言，仔细描述了今天发生的事件之后，冬兵又翻回去看了一眼其他贴子，然后在标题后面加上了“在线等，急！”让自己的求助显得更加（普通？人性化？他真不擅长这个）一点。

他按下了发送键。

 

“Nick·Fury是叛徒，他让雇佣兵劫持自己的船。Steve·Rogers是Nick·Fury死前见到的最后一个人，但他拒绝告诉我们关于Nick·Fury之死的详细情况，因此我们有理由认为美国队长也涉嫌叛变。”

紧急召开的听证会气氛显得有点险恶，但迄今为止事情都还在掌控之中，Pierce沉着地点了点头。“对于一个死去的人，我们通常称他为烈士。”

“那么活着的人呢？”

一名委员粗暴地打断了他的话，“为了防止事态进一步扩大，我们要求神盾局立即对所属特工Brock·Rumlow采取措施。”

巨大显示屏跳转到神盾局的内部论坛，过去24小时内最火的一个贴子以红色加粗加亮标题高居版头，不足两小时已有数百条回复。

“我捡到一个盾，它会说话，它说自己的名字叫Steve。我该怎么办？在线等，急！”

发贴人：Brock·Rumlow。

 

“见鬼了！”

Rumlow发出吼叫的同时猛地将油门一脚踩到底打死方向盘，擦着面前的拦截警车冲上了一旁的岔道。一排密集的子弹报销了侧挡风玻璃，被冬兵的金属手臂尽数挡下。

“有盾不用非要用手？你什么毛病！”

冬兵从座椅底下摸出新弹夹换上，抬手一溜点射，几具尸体从路边建筑的制高点上滚落下来。“Steve会痛。”

“我艹！”

Rumlow绝望的一声大喊，已经顾不得座椅旁的盾牌里还在传出美国队长焦急的声音，“……你没事吧？我们马上就到……”

“——闭嘴！要不是腾不出手我现在就把这破玩意给你扔出去！”左手持枪扫射右手还要控制方向盘，Rumlow只能用眼神跟冬兵对峙，一个甩尾又成功地让从侧面冲出的警车跟背后的追兵撞在一起，去他妈的language！

“我艹！Winter！艹你！这次真要被你给害死了！！！”


End file.
